The Camping Trip
by DarknessAndEvilAreCool
Summary: Yugi and his friends go camping in Rocky Mountain National Park! (Yes...From Japan... Don't ask me how, they just...do...)
1. On the road

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Camping Trip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivy: Ryou! Get your bag out here! They'll be here any minute!  
  
Ryou drags a duffel bag out into the Bakuras' living room and sets it next to Ivy's.  
  
Ryou: T_T I can't believe I let you talk me into this...  
  
The doorbell rings and Ivy excitedly runs over to the door and answers it.  
  
Ivy: *blush* Oh, hey Seto. Hey Mokuba. You can set your bags over there. *motions to Ivy and Ryou's bags*  
  
Seto: Thanks Ivy. *sets his bag with Ivy and Ryou's*   
  
Mokuba: Yeah, thanks for inviting us on this trip with you! *also sets bag down*  
  
The doorbell rings again, and Ryou answers it this time.  
  
Yugi walks in, carrying a long canvas bag and his own duffel bag.  
  
Ryou: Hey Yugi. Did you get the tent?  
  
Yugi: Hey Ryou. Yeah, It's right here. *tosses the bags onto the pile*  
  
Ryou: ok, cool. Joey and Tristan should be here any minute with the other one.  
  
As if by coincidence, the doorbell rings again, with Joey, Tristan, and Serenity at the door. They had a long canvas bag also.  
  
Ivy: Hey, guys. Got the other tent?  
  
Joey: Yeah. I hope Tea and Mai get here soon with the food... I'm starved.  
  
Ivy: Joey, that food is for the trip... --U  
  
Serenity: Hey Ivy ^_^ Long time no see! How've you been?  
  
Ivy: Heya ^_^ I've been fine, thanks.  
  
There came a knock on the door.  
  
Ivy: I'll get it! *opens the door for Tea and Mai, who had about 5 moderately large bags of things* Hey guys. Got all the food?  
  
Tea: Yeah. I'm so glad I get to go camping with all my friends!   
  
Everyone: ...............................  
  
Ivy: Well, let's get all this stuff loaded into the truck!  
  
Everyone carries their bags outside to the waiting covered pickup truck and puts them inside. Once the living room was completely empty, they filed out of the house, and everyone but Seto, who was driving, piled into the back of the truck and sat the pillows and sleeping bags. Seto climbed into the left side of the truck and started the ignition.   
  
Ivy: Well, it's gonna be a long ride to Rocky Mountain National Park, so let's play a game. Does anyone have any suggestions?  
  
Yugi: I know! *pulls out a deck of cards and eight spoons* Let's play spoons! (thanks for your help, Arayuldawen!)  
  
Ivy: All right, is everyone ok with that?  
  
Everyone: yeah.  
  
Yugi transforms into Yami, puts the spoons in the middle of the circle and deals out five cards to each person. He then begins to pick up cards and passes them to Ryou on his left, and the game begins. After about five minutes of passing and collecting, Serenity, followed by Yugi, Mokuba, Ivy, Ryou, Mai, Tristan, and then Tea, all pick up the eight spoons. Joey had just kept on playing.  
  
Joey: *realizes no one is passing cards anymore* Hey, what gives--  
  
Serenity places four queens on the truck bed.  
  
Joey: oh... I guess that means I'm out, huh?  
  
Everyone: *giggling* yup....  
  
Everyone places their spoons back in the middle, and Ivy removes one. It is now Ryou's turn to deal, so he collects the cards, shuffles them, deals and begins passing to Serenity. The players passed the cards around the circle clockwise, trying to get 4 of the same face card or number. In this round, Mokuba gets out. It was a close call between him and Tristan, but Tristan had won because he was stronger. When Seto hears that Mokuba had lost, he drives over a large dip, causing everyone to fling their heads onto the roof of the pickup.  
  
Everyone: ow... sorry...  
  
And so the rounds kept going, one person is being eliminated each time, until it was down to Yami and Mai. Spoons isn't exactly a two-player game, so they decided to decide the champion through speed. Each player is dealed 21 cards that they put face-down in a pile in front of them. The remaining 10 cards were placed in two more face-down piles in the middle. Each person takes one card from the top of their piles of 21 and places it next to the one the other player sets down. These are the players' piles for discarding. They then draw five more cards and place cards that are exactly one away from the one on the top on both piles as fast as they can. There can only be five cards in a player's hand at a time. The two piles of 5 cards are incase both players get stuck. In other words, if you are stuck, then you have to wait for the other person to get stuck before you both can flip a card onto the top of the discard piles. Apparently, Yami had some kind of ancient Egyptian strategy (which everyone puzzled at; how were there decks of playing cards back then?), which brought him a victory over Mai.  
  
Yami: Ha! I win! Ha!  
  
Everyone: .....................  
  
Joey: Hey, watch this! I learned this card trick in Vegas! *grabs deck, shuffles, and holds out cards to Tea so he can't see them* Pick a card, any card!  
  
Tea picks the Queen of Hearts.  
  
Joey: Okay, memorize that card, and stick it back in the deck here. *holds out deck again, and Tea puts the card back*  
  
Joey drops the deck into a paper bag and shakes it up. He then pulls out a card and shows it to Tea.  
  
Joey: Is this your card?  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Really? I actually did it?  
  
Tea: No, actually you didn't.  
  
Joey: Rats. *pulls another card from the bag* Is this your card?  
  
Tea: No, that's not it either.  
  
Joey: Grrrr......  
  
Joey shows almost all of the cards to Tea before he finally pulls the Queen of Hearts, and by then everyone is asleep. Joey and Tea look at eachother, then fall asleep also.   
  
***  
  
Seto: Guys? Guys! Wake up; we're almost at the park entrance.  
  
Ivy: *yawn* Wha--Oh. Right. *shakes Ryou* Wake up, bro. We're almost there...  
  
Ryou: ...We are...? But I was having a nice dream...  
  
Ivy: *goes up to the window separating Seto from the rest of the group and opens it* Here, Seto... *hands Seto the Bakuras' season pass* Just show it to the guy at the gate, and he'll let us in...* goes back to wake the rest of the group up* C'mon, guys... we're practically there...  
  
Seto drives up to the little entrance booth and shows the Ranger the Pass.  
  
Ranger: Hey, thanks for stopping by. Would you like some park maps and activity schedules today?  
  
Seto: Hold on, I'll ask her. *turns back to Ivy* Hey, you want some maps and schedules?  
  
Ivy: What? Oh, yeah, sure.  
  
Seto: Okay. *turns back to ranger* Yeah, we do. *takes the maps and schedules from the ranger* Thanks. *drives ahead to the visitor center, where the group gets out to rest and get the campsites* 


	2. At The Visitor Center

Yay! Reviewz!!! ^__^ Yeah, this will be interesting, you just wait ^_^  
  
The group has just gotten inside the park, and they are all getting wake-up calls from Ivy and Ryou as they drive to the Visitor Center to get their campsites.  
  
Ivy: HEY EVERYONE!! WE'RE THERE!! GET UP!!  
  
Everyone: *gets up and covers ears* All right, all right. We're up!!  
  
Seto pulls into the Visitor Center parking lot, where everyone climbs slowly out of the back of the truck and stretches for a long time. Everyone decided to go do stuff in the Visitor Center and meet back at the truck in exactly one half-hour to drive to the campsites. Ivy goes inside the building and up to the reservations desk to get the groups campsites.  
  
Ivy (to the reservations manager): Umm, hi, I have a reservation in Glacier Basin under the name of Bakura?  
  
Reservations Manager: *looks at computer screen and types something* Ah yes. Miss Ivy?  
  
Ivy: Yes, that's me.  
  
Manager: Welcome to Rocky Mountain National Park. You have campsites 53 and 54.  
  
Ivy: Thank you. Where can I get a campfire permit?  
  
Manager: Over there, permits and passes. *points to another desk at the other side of the room*   
  
Ivy: Thanks! *walks over to the other desk* Hi, um, can I get a campfire permit and a fishing permit, please?  
  
Employee: Of course. Sign here. *hands Ivy a clipboard with two permits on it*  
  
Ivy: Okay. *signs the papers and hands them back* There.  
  
Employee: *takes the clipboard back and writes a few things on the permits, then takes them off of the clipboard and gives them to Ivy* Here you are. That will be $35.  
  
Ivy: Okay. *gets out wallet and takes out $35 to hand to the employee* Here... *hands employee the money*  
  
Employee: *takes the money and hands Ivy the permits* Okay, you're all set! Have fun here in Rocky!  
  
Ivy: Thanks!  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan had found the food stash in the truck and were eating through a bag of potato chips, and Seto had spotted a businessman with a nice-looking laptop and they were talking about technology and computers. Tea, Serenity, and Mai were just following Ryou wherever he went, and it got kind of annoying after awhile, so he just decided to hang out with Joey and Tristan. The three girls then gave it up and went inside the Center to look at displays. Mokuba had gone back into the truck and had fallen asleep again. Yugi just tried to get people to accept a duel with him. Before they knew it, their half-hour was over. Ivy went to the truck and stood on the back of it.  
  
Ivy: *whistles loudly and everyone, including the other visitors in the parking lot, look over* The seven that are with me, get over here! It's time to go!  
  
Everyone in the group comes over to the truck, followed by a tall high-schooler with black hair.  
  
High-schooler: Hey, are we ready to go? *walks up to Ivy*  
  
Ivy: Okay, who the heck are you? First of all, you weren't invited. And second of all, get lost. *begins counting to see if everyone is there*  
  
High-schooler: Oooh, harsh. Hows about you and I hook up sometime?  
  
Ivy: I thought I told you to GET LOST!!  
  
Ryou: *runs up to the truck* Hey! What's going on here??   
  
High-schooler: o_O;;;  
  
Ivy: This creep won't get lost!  
  
Ryou: *glares at the high-schooler*   
  
High-schooler: *looks up at Ryou* o.o;;;; *runs away*  
  
Ivy: Thanks, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: umm... no problem, sis. ^_^;;  
  
Ivy: *finishes counting* Ummm... where's Mokuba?  
  
Joey: He's asleep in the truck.  
  
Ivy: Okay then, everyone's here! Lets get to Glacier Basin so we can eat dinner!  
  
Joey and Tristan: Yeah!!!  
  
Everyone else: ...........................  
  
So the group once again piles into the truck and Seto starts the ignition.  
  
Seto: So Ivy, where are we going?  
  
Ivy: To Glacier Basin. *hands Seto a map* See, we're here. *points to Visitor Center symbol* So you would go along this road and then you'd make a right on Bear Lake Road, and keep going straight until you get to Glacier Basin. We can find the campsites from there.  
  
Seto: Okay. Thanks Ivy.  
  
The truck pulls out of the parking lot and turns onto the main road.  
  
Ivy: * turns back to group*Ummm... I think we're in for another long ride, guys...  
  
Everyone: --U...  
  
Yugi: *pulls out a deck of cards* Anyone want to play-  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Yugi: Okay, okay. Then what are we going to do?  
  
Ivy: umm... How about we all just go back to sleep or... lounge around talking?  
  
All: okay.  
  
Oooh, what will be in store when the group gets to the campsites? Wait and find out! 


	3. James, Daniel, and Glacier Basin

Yay! More reviewz! Thanx everyone!! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The group of friends has just left from the Visitor Center and are on their way to Glacier Basin, where they will find their campsites and cook their dinner, and it looks like they are in for another long ride.  
  
Ivy: So... how's the summer going for everyone?  
  
Tea: I met some new friends!  
  
Everyone but Tea: *sings* She's out of our hairrrrrrrrr!!! *burst out laughing*  
  
Tea: _  
  
Ivy: *still laughing* C'mon, Tea! Learn to laugh at yourself once in awhile!  
  
Tea: //Humph!//  
  
Ivy: *giggling* So what else has everyone been doing this summer?  
  
Joey: I... fed my dog...  
  
Ivy: And we're all very happy that your dog is alive and well, aren't we guys?  
  
All: yeah...right...  
  
Ryou: This is so boring!  
  
Tristan: Let's pull a prank on that car! *points at the car behind them through the back window*  
  
Ivy: Yeah! Like what?  
  
Tristan: Ummmm...  
  
Serenity: Lets put a weird message on paper and show it to them to see what they do! *evil grin*  
  
Ivy: Hehe. Okay. Anyone got any paper?  
  
All: Errrrrr...  
  
Ivy: *opens window between group and Seto* Hey Seto, there should be some paper in the glove box. Can you get it for me?  
  
Seto: Yeah, sure. *opens glove box and gets the paper out* Here. *hands the paper over his shoulder*  
  
Ivy: *takes the paper* Thanks, Seto! *turns back to group* So, what do we want to write?  
  
Mai: *gets a pink marker from her bag and tosses it to Ivy* Just try writing 'Hi' and see what they do.  
  
Ivy: *catches the marker* Okay. *writes 'Hi' on one of the sheets of paper in big pink letters* here, open the widow and hang it out the back. *gives the paper to Joey*  
  
Joey: hehe. *opens window and holds paper so the driver of the other car can see it*  
  
The driver of the car gives Joey a weird look, then tells the person in the passenger seat to do something. The other person holds up a piece of paper to the windshield. It says 'Hi. What is your name?' The group begins to laugh hysterically.   
  
Ivy: *still laughing* Wh-what are we waiting for? Let's write a reply! *gets another piece of paper and scribbles 'There are ten of us in here. Do you want our names?'*   
  
Ivy hands the paper to Joey, who again holds it up to the other car. The driver of the car grins and mutters something to the other person, who doodles on another piece of paper and holds it up to the windshield once again. 'Ten of you? Sure, what are your names?' The group is now laughing so much that they are almost in tears. Ivy writes another reply and hands it to Joey. 'Our names are Seto, Mokuba, Ivy, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mai, Tea, and Serenity.' The two people in the other car construct a reply to theirs. 'Wow, you weren't joking, there really are ten of you in there!'   
  
Serenity: What should we write to them next?   
  
Ivy: How about where they're going?  
  
Serenity: Okay, sounds good to me.  
  
Ivy: *scribbles* 'Where are you headed to?' *hands to Joey who shows it to them*  
  
The passenger holds up another paper: 'Glacier Basin'.  
  
Ivy: Hey!! Quick, let's ask them which campsite they have! *scribbles* 'So are we! Which campsite did you get?' *hands it over to Joey*  
  
The people in the car write: 'We got # 52, what about you?'   
  
Mai: Well they seem friendly enough to be our neighbors for a week...  
  
Ivy: *writes and gives to Joey* 'Cool! We have 53 and 54! I guess we'll be neighbors!'   
  
Passenger of car: *holds up another paper* 'Our names are Daniel and James. We can talk more when we get to the campsites, okay?'  
  
Ivy: *writes more and hands the paper to Joey* 'Okay.'  
  
Joey: *closes the window* Well, they seem nice.  
  
Tea: Yeah, I can't wait to meet them!  
  
Ivy: *tosses Mai's marker back* Yeah...  
  
Mai: *catches the marker and puts it back into her bag*   
  
Ivy: *opens the window between Seto and the rest of the group again* Hey, we just had a conversation with two guys named James and Daniel. They're really nice and they have the campsite next to ours. Just thought I'd let you know Seto.  
  
Seto: Right...Thanks...I guess...  
  
So the car and the truck finally reach Glacier Basin, where they drive along the rows of campsites looking for numbers 53 and 54. When Ivy looked back once and realized they had missed them, she shrieked and Seto stopped the car abruptly.  
  
Seto: Ivy, relax! We'll just put it in reverse and go back! *takes the truck back to the campsites* See?  
  
Ivy: *calms down* Okay, everyone! We're here at the campsites!  
  
Joey: *climbs out of the truck and stretches, followed by everyone else* Finally!  
  
Ivy and the rest of the group begin to unpack the gear and set the tents up. 


	4. Setting Up Camp

C'mon!!! More reviews!!! *Thinks* Ummm... You can hug your favorite YGO character and tell them how happy you are that they're alive when they all get back! *evil grin*   
Note: sorry for the delay from chapter-a-day... ^^U  
I'll try and get another chapter up tonight also to make up for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The group of 10 campers have just gotten to their campsites, and are unpacking their gear and *trying* to set up the tents.  
  
Ivy: Let's get everyone's bags out of the truck so we can set up the tents...*climbs back in the truck to hand out the bags* Mai! *tosses Mai's bags to her*  
  
Mai *catches bag* *catches another bag* *catches a larger bag* *catches a smaller bag* *catches yet another bag* o.o; *falls over*  
  
Ivy: Geez, you have a lot of stuff -.-; Joey! *tosses Joey's bag above his head*  
  
Joey: Wha-- *looks up and sees bag coming down upon his head* O.O;;;;;;; *bag hits Joey squarely on the head and he is knocked out*   
  
Ivy: Woops ^^U I guess he'll be out for awhile ^^U Ummm... Serenity! *tosses Serenity's bag to her*   
  
Serenity: *catches* Thanks Ivy ^^  
  
Ivy: You're welcome ^^ Tristan! *tosses Tristan's bag to him* Oooh, yours is heavy! What've you got in there?  
  
Tristan: *catches* It's, uh, a bowling ball ^^U  
  
All: o.O;;;  
  
Tristan: What??? I carry it around for good luck!!!  
  
Ivy: Right... Umm, Yugi! *tosses Yugi's bag at him*  
  
Yugi: *tries to catch, but misses, and the bag falls on the ground, making a teddy bear fall out* .  
  
All: *stare o.o*  
  
Yugi: Heh ^^U *stuffs bear back in bag*  
  
Ivy: ... Ryou! *chucks bag at Ryou*   
  
Ryou: *catches with some difficulty* T_T Thanks... I guess...  
  
Ivy: Seto! *tosses Seto his bag*  
  
Seto: *catches and sets on the ground* Thanks.  
  
Ivy: Mokuba! Mokuba? Is he STILL asleep??? *looks in truck* Yep, he's still there --; I'll just leave his bag right here in the truck... Tea! *tosses Tea's bag to her*  
  
Tea: *catch*   
  
Ivy: And that leaves my bag. *grabs bag and tosses it onto the ground outside the truck* Okay... Now we need to set up the tents. *grabs the tents and hands one out of the truck to Seto, and the other to Yugi* *gets out of truck*  
  
Seto: o.O where's the instruction manual to this thing!?!?  
  
Ivy: I don't know. It's Joey's tent, ask him. --U  
  
Seto: Ummm... Joey's unconscious.   
  
Ivy:...Oh. Then let's put up Yugi's tent first.  
  
Yugi: *drags his tent to an open space and sets it down* My tent's instruction manual is in here...somewhere. *digs in bag for instruction manual* Got it! *produces a small white booklet with a picture of what the tent is supposed to look like on the front and hands it to Ivy*  
  
Ivy: *takes the instruction manual* Okay, it says the first thing to do is make sure everything is here.   
  
Yugi: I'll do it. *pulls everything out of the bag and counts it* Okay, it's all here.  
  
Ivy: Okay. Now we unfold the tent and lay it out flat...  
  
Ryou: *grabs tent and unfolds it*   
  
Everyone then grabs a corner and pulls, so the tent lays flat on the ground.  
  
James (from other campsite): Hey! You're the ones we wrote to right? On the way here?  
  
Ivy: *looks over at James* Yeah, we are! C'mon over here! We can talk while we set up our tent!  
  
James: Okay! *turns to other person that is with him* C'mon, Daniel. We're gonna go and talk to the group of people that wrote those notes to us, remember?  
  
Daniel: Okay...   
  
Daniel and James walk over to the group's campsites, where they are setting up Yugi's tent.  
  
Ivy: Hi! I'm Ivy. Nice to meet you ^_^  
  
Daniel and James: Hi! ^_^  
  
Ivy: There's Yugi, Mai, Tea, Seto, Serenity, Ryou, and Tristan. *points to everyone as she names them off*  
  
All: Hi!!  
  
Daniel: Weren't there like, two more of you?  
  
Ivy: Oh yeah. Mokuba is asleep in the truck and Joey is lying over there on the ground unconscious.  
  
Daniel: Oh... Right.  
  
James: Well, we're really bored. Can we help you set up your tents?  
  
All: Sure!  
  
Ivy: Okay, it says to, er, hook all the poles together and stick them through the little things on the tent.   
  
All: ummmm...okay...  
  
Yugi: Here, like this. *transforms into Yami*  
  
James and Daniel: o.O;;;  
  
All: //Oh here it comes...//  
  
Yami: First you do this. Then you do this. Then you do this and this and this and this and this and this!! DONE!!!  
  
The tent stood perfectly in the center of the Camping area.  
  
All: -.-;;  
  
Ivy: I knew that would happen... Oh well...  
  
James and Daniel: *look at Yami, then at the tent, then back at Yami*   
  
Ivy: Oh, right. You don't know about Yugi. You know that necklace he wears around his neck? That's called the Millennium Puzzle. It lets him transform into his alter ego, Yami. Yami is an ancient pharaoh from ancient Egypt. At the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, he won first and was given the title "King of Games". *whispers* He's a show-off, really.  
  
Yami: What are you whispering about???   
  
Ivy: Nothing Yami.  
  
Yami: *goes back to surveying his perfect tent*  
  
Ivy: This is the 6-person tent for the boys, right?  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Ivy: Okay. Then all the boys should put their stuff in it.   
  
Boys except for Mokuba and Joey: *carry their bags into the tent*  
  
Ivy: Ummm... Can someone please wake Mokuba up and see if Joey is okay?  
  
Seto: I will. *climbs into truck and shakes Mokuba lightly* Wake up, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: *wakes up* Hey big brother.  
  
Seto: We're here at our campsites and the boys' tent is set up. Do you want me to carry your bag for you?  
  
Mokuba: Sure. Thanks Seto. *hops out of the truck and walks to the tent*  
  
Seto: *carries Mokuba's bag to the tent*   
  
Mokuba: Big brother, who are they? *points at James and Daniel*  
  
Seto: Who? Them? Their names are James and Daniel. They got the campsite next to ours.   
  
Mokuba: Oh.  
  
Seto: And now for the poor stupid dog... *walks over to Joey, picks up his bag, takes it into the tent, then goes back to Joey and sighs* Ack... I can't believe I'm doing this. *picks up Joey, takes him into the tent, and lays him on a sleeping bag* Chihuahua...  
  
Ivy: *sigh* Hey Yami, while you're at it, could you set up Joey's tent, too?  
  
Yami: Of course! *sets the tent up in a matter of minutes* Okay, all done!  
  
Ivy: Thanks Yami. Okay, girls! We have a place for our stuff now!  
  
Girls: *place their stuff in the other tent*  
  
Ivy: Whew! That's over.  
  
A firewood truck comes around the corner.  
  
Ivy: Yay! Perfect timing! *runs down to the truck* Hey!!! I'd like two bundles, please.  
  
Firewood truck driver: Sure! That'll be $10, please.   
  
Ivy: Okay. *hands him the money*  
  
Driver: Thank you. *hands Ivy two bundles of wood*  
  
Ivy: Thank you!! *carries wood back up to the campsite* Look, guys! I got firewood! Now we can cook dinner!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Ivy: Hey Daniel! James! Would you like to join us for dinner?  
  
James and Daniel: Sure!  
  
Ivy: Okay ^_^ Let's get a fire started so we can eat!! ^__^ 


	5. Eating Dinner, Sort of

A/n: I'll do more cliff-hangers when the story gets a lot better. Like when they go hiking/fishing and stuff. Thanks for the idea!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ivy and the gang have just gotten their tents set up. Joey is still unconscious and they are about to light a fire for their dinner. James and Daniel are going to eat with them.  
  
Ivy: Let's get the fire started! *arranges some wood in the fire pit and gets some matches*   
  
Yami: *shrieks* Don't light it yet!!! *grabs one of the logs and puts it about 2 inches from where it started*  
  
Ivy: Gee, thanks Yami... *lights fire*  
  
Yami: Anytime.  
  
All: --U  
  
Ivy: Well, while we wait for the fire to warm up, let's play a game.  
  
Yami: *for some odd reason has a deck of playing cards wherever he goes and pulls one out* Anyone want to play--  
  
All: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivy: Let's play Charades. We can probably do one round.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
Ivy: James and Daniel and the girls versus the guys, ok? Who wants to go first?   
  
Yami: I will!  
  
Boys: NO, Yami! Sit!  
  
Yami: *sits* T_T I thought that was a Joey thing.  
  
Tristan: I'll go first.  
  
Ivy: Okay. Come here.  
  
Tristan walks over to the girls, James, and Daniel and they decide what he should do.  
  
Tristan: Fine. *walks to the middle of the circle and makes sign for movie*   
  
Mokuba: Movie!  
  
Tristan: *holds up 4 fingers*   
  
Seto: 4 words...  
  
Tristan: *holds up one finger*  
  
Ryou: First word.  
  
Tristan: *makes signal for 'rhymes with'*  
  
Yami: Rhymes with...  
  
Tristan: *runs over to a tent and points at a rope*  
  
Girls, Daniel, and James: *ROFL!*  
  
Mokuba: Rope?  
  
Tristan: *shakes head*  
  
Ryou: Line?  
  
Tristan: *shakes head again*  
  
Seto: Cord!  
  
Tristan: *nods*   
  
Yami: Rhymes with cord... Bored?  
  
Mokuba: Poured?   
  
Seto: ford?  
  
Yami: Lord?  
  
Tristan: *nods and holds up 2 fingers*  
  
Ryou: Second word.  
  
Tristan: *makes sign for 'of'*   
  
Mokuba: of!  
  
Tristan: *holds up 3 fingers and makes sign for 'the'*  
  
Seto: third word: the...  
  
Tristan: *holds up 4 fingers*   
  
Yami: fourth word.  
  
Tristan: *runs over, grabs Mai's hand, and points to her ring and makes sign for plural*  
  
Yami: Rings! Lord of the Rings!  
  
Ivy: And just in time! The fire looks warm enough to cook our hotdogs! Could someone please go over to the truck and get all of our roasting sticks and the stuff to make hotdogs?   
  
Ryou: I'll do it... *runs off to the truck and comes back with the hotdogs and roasting sticks*  
  
Ivy: You may each take ONE for now.   
  
Everyone takes a hotdog and puts it on their stick. They then hold the end of the stick with the hotdog over the fire to cook it.  
  
Joey (from tent): *sniff sniff* Is that hotdogs I smell??? *runs out to campfire* What's the big idea, eating without me!!!   
  
Ivy: Oh Joey! You're awake!  
  
Joey: Eh? From what?  
  
Seto: He doesn't remember!  
  
Ivy: Uhhh... ^^U  
  
Ryou: Ivy chucked your bag at you and it knocked you out.  
  
Joey: She did what!!!  
  
Ivy: Heh ^^U  
  
Joey: Grrrrrr...  
  
Ivy: Ahhhh!!! *run away*  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhh!!! *chase Ivy*  
  
All: --U  
  
Ivy(still running): Joey don't you want to eat now?!?!?!  
  
Joey: *stops* Oh yeah. I am kinda hungry. *walks back over to the campfire*  
  
Ivy: whew. *walks over to the campfire also* ^^U  
  
Mokuba: Hey! I think mine's done!   
  
Seto: Here, let me help you. *puts Mokuba's hotdog in a bun and gives it to him*  
  
Mokuba: *puts catsup on the hotdog and begins to eat* Mmmmm these are good. ^_^  
  
Ivy: Yeah, they are good! What brand are they Tea? *grabs a soda from the cooler*  
  
Tea: I don't know, but it said on the package that they had snake guts in them.  
  
All: *gags*  
  
Tea: *ROFL!* Just joking, guys. They're Ball Park.  
  
All: -_-U *keep eating*  
  
Ivy: *finishes eating* Does anyone want seconds?  
  
All: We do!!!  
  
Ivy: All Right then. *grabs another hotdog and the others do the same*  
  
All: *eat their food*  
  
Ivy: Yum! Okay, let's roast marshmallows!   
  
All: Yay!!  
  
Ivy: We can also tell ghost stories ^_^  
  
All: Okay!  
  
Ivy: *grabs a marshmallow and puts it on her stick* Ooh, where are the grahm crackers and chocolate? Could someone go get them from the truck, please?  
  
Joey: I'll do it!!!  
  
Ivy: No eating the chocolate, Joey. -_-U  
  
Joey: Awww... Rats. *goes down to truck and comes back with the grahm crackers and chocolate* Okay! Let's get to it! ^_^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: I need some ideas for ghost stories!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! 


	6. Dessert and Bed! Or is it!

A/n: Sorry for the holdup, what with the holidays and all, I didn't have the time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivy and the group of campers have just finished dinner and are getting ready to roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories. Joey won't give Ivy the marshmallows and chocolate.   
  
Ivy: Joey... Give us the chocolate....  
  
All: *surround Joey*  
  
Joey: Noooooo!!! MY sugah!!! *dives for the tent*  
  
Seto: *trips Joey*   
  
Joey: GAH! *falls on face*  
  
Ivy: I'll take that... *takes chocolate and marshmallows from Joey* Now we can make our s'mores! ^_^  
  
All: YAY!!! *each take a stick and a marshmallow*  
  
Joey: Owwwwww...  
  
Ivy: Just for stealing the chocolate, you get none.  
  
Joey: Wahhh!!! Chocolate!!!  
  
Ivy: You may have applesauce. *tosses an applesauce cup to Joey*  
  
Joey: *scowls* ewwww... *tosses applesauce into campfire and it blows up* (a/n: I don't know if applesauce really blows up when set on fire... And I wouldn't try it either.)  
  
Guys: Cooool!!!   
  
Girls: Heh ^^U  
  
Ivy: ...Well let's tell ghost stories now!   
  
All Okay!!  
  
Serenity: Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go around the circle and each say a word to form a story!   
  
James: Yes, but it has to make sense!  
  
All: Okay!  
  
Serenity: I'll start, okay? Once  
  
Seto: there  
  
Daniel: was   
  
Ivy: a  
  
Joey: kid  
  
James: who  
  
Mai: was  
  
Tea: friendly  
  
Mokuba: and  
  
Ryou: ate  
  
Tristan: bananas.  
  
Yugi: o.O; He  
  
Serenity: was  
  
Seto: on  
  
Daniel: the  
  
Ivy: school  
  
Joey: soccer  
  
James: team.  
  
Mai: He  
  
Tea: was  
  
Mokuba: a  
  
Ryou: good  
  
Tristan: banana.  
  
Ivy: Wait I thought we said he was a kid!  
  
Tristan: Well he's a banana now.  
  
Ivy: Umm... okayyyy..  
  
Yugi: One  
  
Serenity: day  
  
Seto: while   
  
Daniel: was  
  
Ivy: practicing   
  
Joey: soccer,  
  
James: he  
  
Mai: met  
  
Tea: a  
  
Mokuba: snake.  
  
Tristan: Banana  
  
Yugi: ran  
  
Serenity: away,  
  
Seto: but  
  
Daniel: the  
  
Ivy: snake  
  
Joey: ate  
  
James: him.  
  
Mai: Then  
  
Tea: the  
  
Mokuba: stupid  
  
Tristan: banana  
  
Yugi: died.  
  
Serenity: Umm... The End?  
  
Ivy: that wasn't much of a ghost story...  
  
All: So?!  
  
Ivy: ...right... So what should we do now?  
  
Tea: Well, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go to bed...  
  
Mokuba: *yawn* Me too.  
  
Tea and Mokuba: *both get up and go into the separate tents*  
  
Ivy: Well, is anyone else tired? I am...  
  
All: Yeah...  
  
Ivy: Okay, then... Let's just go to bed.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
So the group slowly walks towards the tents and *supposedly* go to sleep. (BIG hint at the next chapter ^.~) 


	7. Pranks and Plans!

Ivy: Sorry again for slacking off ^^U The story is getting better tho, don't u think? ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group *supposedly* has just gone to bed and are now fast asleep. Hehehehee...  
  
James & Daniel: Ummmm... (a/n: Whoops forgot about them heh ^^U Let's just say they went back to their campsite ^^U)  
  
~In the boys' tent~  
  
Joey: C'mon! Let's go already!   
  
Tristan: Shhhh!!  
  
Ryou: Okay, let's go over this ONE MORE TIME. Yugi, you're going over to James and Daniels' campsite to fill them in. Meanwhile, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and I will be over at the other tent setting up. Mokuba is asleep, so we'll just leave him out, okay?  
  
Boys: Okay!  
  
Seto: I don't really know about this...  
  
Yugi: Since when have you been unsure about anything...?  
  
Joey: Ohhhh, I get it. You have a crush on Ivy!  
  
Seto: I RESENT THAT!!!  
  
Joey: HAHAHA!  
  
Seto:   
  
Tristan: C'mon, Seto! This'll be fun!  
  
Seto: ...Well...alright.  
  
Ryou: Good. Now we need someone to go make sure that they're asleep.  
  
Mokuba: I'll go!  
  
Seto: Mokuba? I thought you were asleep!  
  
Mokuba: Nah. I was listening the whole time. So can I help?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, you can go see if the girls are asleep.  
  
Mokuba: Okay! *gets up and goes out of tent*  
  
Ryou: Okay. Yugi, you can go and get the others now. We can fill them in when you get back.   
  
Yugi: Okay. *also goes out of tent*  
  
*Mokuba comes back into the tent*  
  
Mokuba: Okay. They're all asleep.  
  
Ryou: Perfect.   
  
*Yugi, James, and Daniel come into the tent*  
  
Ryou: Hey guys. Yugi, could you please fill them in on our little plan while we go set up, please?  
  
Yugi: Of course. *over egaggerated evil laugh*  
  
Boys: O.o;;  
  
Yugi: Eheheheh... Carry on...  
  
Ryou: ...yeah... Let's go.  
  
*boys except Yugi, James, and Daniel take the supplies and go out of the tent*  
  
Ryou: Okay, first we need to hang the dummy. Tristan, you do that. *hands the dummy to Tristan*   
  
Tristan: Okay. Is that tree good? *points to a tree placed conveniently in front of the girls' tent*  
  
Ryou: Yeah. We also need to make the handprints on the outside of the tent, at the right time of course. Umm, Joey, why don't you do that?  
  
Joey: k. *gets the catsup bottle and goes up next to the tent*  
  
Ryou: Okay, we also need someone to drag the chain.   
  
*Yugi, Daniel and James run over to the group*  
  
Ryou: Hey guys. Mokuba, you do that... And Seto can make the sound effects.  
  
Seto: ...okay...  
  
Mokuba: *gets chain*  
  
Ryou: Daniel, you run next to the tent over to the dummy after Joey makes the handprints. I'll shine the flashlight on you. When you get there, Tristan will pull the dummy up.  
  
Daniel: Gotcha.  
  
Yugi & James: What about us?!?!  
  
Ryou: You guys make sure they don't get out of the tent until everyone is running towards ours, okay?  
  
Yugi & James: Okay.  
  
Ryou: Okay, everyone ready? Remember, we need to make a lot of noise if this is going to work!  
  
*everyone nods*   
  
Ryou: Okay! Let's do it!  
  
Mokuba: *rattles chain* (a/n: ~~~'s signify what's happening inside the tent)  
  
~~~  
Ivy: ...what was that?  
  
Mai: ...eh?  
~~~  
  
Joey: *makes "bloody" handprints on the outside of the tent*  
  
~~~  
Serenity: *shrieks* Is that... blood?!?!  
  
*girls watch the shadow of Daniel run over to the tree*  
~~~  
  
Tristan: *hangs dummy*  
  
~~~  
Tea: *screams* Ahhh!!  
  
*girls huddle with eachother*  
~~~  
  
Ryou: (whispering) Okay, that's good! Let's go!  
  
~~~  
*girls hear the whisper*   
  
Ivy: Those little... *crawls over to zipper* Ack! It's stuck!  
~~~  
  
Ryou: Crap! C'mon! Let's get out of here!  
  
*Tristan jumps down from the tree and the all the boys except for Yugi & James make for their tent*  
  
Yugi: Okay, I think everyone's on their way over there. On the count of three?  
  
James: okay.  
  
Both: One, Two, Three!! *let go of zipper and run like bloody hell for the boys' tent*  
  
~~~  
Ivy: Hey it's not stuck anymore! Let's get 'em!!  
  
All: Yeah!! *run out of tent towards the boys' tent*  
~~~  
  
Ryou: Quick guys get in here!! *opens tent for James and Yugi*  
  
*Yugi & James dive in the tent and Ryou zips it up*  
  
Ryou: Quick tie a knot on the zippers! *hands Daniel some string*  
  
Daniel: okay! *ties a knot*  
  
Boys: *sigh*  
  
Ryou: I don't think they'll be able to get in for awhile... Let's get some sleep. *yawn*  
  
Boys: Okay... *all get comfy and sleep*  
  
~~~Girls' tent~~~  
Ivy: Geez, that was pretty low of them...what should we do for revenge? *evil grin*   
  
Mai: We should put makeup on them and make them pretty!!  
  
Ivy: Nah. Already been used too many times. Hey I know! We can act all nice and everything tomorrow, and then that night we can sneak into their tent and draw on their faces with whipped cream!  
  
Serenity: Hmm... that's good, but we have to do something else... It's just not evil enough.  
  
Mai: Yeah but what else?  
  
Tea: Let's put pinecones in their sleeping bags, so they'll think that's all we can do and not worry anymore... then come nighttime... *grins evilly also*  
  
Ivy: That sounds good. Let's do it.  
  
Serenity: Okay, that's settled. Let's get to sleep before the Rangers come.  
  
Mai: Okay. *yawn*  
  
*the girls fall asleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ivy: There ya go!! ^__^ And just to let you know, no new chapters until I get a new reviewer!! Thank you for your time. 


	8. Ahh! More Plans!

Ivy: Thanks to my new reviewer talespinner16, you guys get a new chappie!! YAY!! (only just 2 new reviews for a new chapter from now on --;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's morning now, and the group of campers is slowly waking up.  
  
Ivy: *yawns, stretches and gets up* ...//I wonder if anyone else is up yet...// *puts on a pair of sandals and goes out of the tent*  
  
Seto: *sips at a styrofoam cup of coffee*  
  
Ivy: Good morning, Seto. Where'd you get the coffee?  
  
Seto: I found some in the truck. There's more in the pot over there. *motions to a coffee pot on the picnic table*  
  
Ivy: Okay. *gets some coffee and sits down next to Seto* Is anyone else up?  
  
Seto: I don't think so...  
  
*silence*  
  
Ivy: ...oh.  
  
Seto: So we go back to school in three weeks, right?  
  
Ivy: Yeah. *sigh* our last year of high school... What are you going to do after graduation?  
  
Seto: I don't know... I'll probably just take care of KaibaCorp and Mokuba... It makes enough money for us... What about you?   
  
Ivy: I want to go to art college so I can become a graphic designer.  
  
Seto: Cool.  
  
~In the boys' tent~ (a/n: the tents are behind where they're sitting, everyone is up and the other girls have gone into the boys' tent)  
  
*all are looking out at Ivy and Seto*  
  
Ryou: No! I will not have that jerk for my sister's boyfriend!  
  
Serenity: Oh come on Ryou! Look how perfect they are for eachother!  
  
Mai: Even I agree! We simply must set them up!  
  
Joey: Yeah! I personally don't like him that much, but just look at them!  
  
Yugi: C'mon Ryou!   
  
Tristan: Seto practically spilled that he has a crush on her last night!  
  
Girls: He did?!  
  
Mai: And SHE has a crush on HIM. They're both just too shy to admit it.  
  
Mokuba: And I like Ivy. She'd be a great sister-in-law!  
  
Everyone else: oO;;;  
  
Mokuba: Whaaat??  
  
Ryou: Well...  
  
Tea: Please??? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Ryou: Noo! Not the puppy dog eyes!!! *sigh* fine...  
  
All: Yes!!  
  
Serenity: Okay now, when we go out there, we have to go out only one or two at a time and act natural. They might think we're up to something... which we are.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
Serenity: I'll go first. *goes out of tent*  
~~~  
  
Ivy: Good morning, Serenity! Coffee?  
  
Serenity: Thanks, but I don't drink coffee. Shall I start making breakfast?  
  
Ivy: Okay, I'll help! ^_^  
  
~~~  
Tristan: Now!! Go!! *shoves Joey out of the tent*  
~~~  
  
Joey: Umm... Hi guys.  
  
Serenity: Hi Joey! Kix or Cocoa Puffs?  
  
Joey: Cocoa Puffs!!  
  
Ivy: Want some coffee?  
  
Joey: ...I'd better not...  
  
Ivy: Hm. I guess you're right.  
  
Serenity: *sets a bowl of Cocoa Puffs on the table*  
  
Joey: YAY! *starts eating the cereal*  
  
~~~  
Tea: Well he's certainly acting normal...--U   
  
Mokuba: I'll go out next. *steps out of tent*  
~~~  
  
Seto: Good morning, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: 'morning, big bother! *sits down at the picnic table*   
  
Serenity: Good morning, Mokuba! Would you like Kix or Cocoa Puffs?  
  
Mokuba: I'll have Kix, please.  
  
Serenity: Okay.  
  
Mokuba: So what are we going to do today, Ivy?  
  
Ivy: Well I thought we'd go on a hike around eleven and have a picnic. Then when we get to the end of the trail, we can just take a shuttle bus back here.  
  
Joey: How long of a hike?  
  
Ivy: They go from 4 to 12 miles.  
  
Joey: *groans*  
  
Mokuba: Sounds good to me.  
  
Serenity: *sets a bowl of Kix in front of Mokuba*  
  
~~~  
Mai: My turn. *gets out of the tent*  
~~~  
  
Ivy: 'morning, Mai! Would you like Kix or Cocoa Puffs?  
  
Mai: Good morning. Neither, thank you. *takes a slimfast bar from her pocket and sits down*  
  
~~~  
People in tent: oO //she eats that for breakfast?//  
  
Yugi: Ahh... I'm hungry. I'll go.  
  
Ryou: I'll go, too.  
  
*both go out of the tent*  
~~~  
  
Ivy: Hey, bro. Hey Yugi. Breakfast?  
  
Yugi & Ryou: Yes please!  
  
Serenity: Kix or Cocoa Puffs?  
  
Yugi: Cocoa Puffs, please.  
  
Ryou: Me, too.  
  
Serenity: Oki-doki.   
  
Ivy: Did you guys sleep well?  
  
Ryou: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
Serenity: *sets the bowls of Cocoa Puffs on the table*  
  
~~~  
Tea: I'll go next, okay?  
  
Tristan: Okay...  
  
*Tea crawls out of the tent and walks towards the picnic table*  
~~~  
  
Yugi: G'morning, Tea!  
  
Tea: Good Morning!  
  
Serenity: Would you like Kix or Cocoa Puffs?  
  
Tea: I'll have Kix. *sits down*  
  
Serenity: Okay.  
  
*Tristan walks over*  
  
Joey: Hey Tristan! Sleepy-head! Get over here!  
  
Ivy: Coffee, Tristan? *holds out a cup of coffee*  
  
Tristan: Sure. *takes the coffee from Ivy*   
  
Serenity: Cereal?   
  
Tristan: No, thanks. I'll pass.  
  
Ivy: We're going hiking, is that okay with everyone?  
  
All: Sure.  
  
Ivy: Okay then, it's settled! Everyone get dressed so we can get going by eleven!  
  
*everyone finishes eating and goes back to the tents to change*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ivy: Aarrgh!! Suspense!! =) I think I'll draw a piccie for the scene with the coffee and Seto & Ivy ^.~ Oh and BTW: http://www.geocities.com/bkowens_80513/formatbestivy.html for pplz who wanna know what Ivy looks like ^.^ 


	9. Blackmail! And other stuff!

Ivy: Sorry I haven't gotten many new chapters lately, my birthday was just two days ago and I'm typing this chapter on my new computer!! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The campers have just gotten up and are getting dressed to go hiking. The other campers have something in store for Seto and Ivy!   
  
~~~Girls' Tent~~~  
  
Mai: Ivy, do you have a crush on Seto?   
  
Ivy: umm... no...  
  
Serenity: Oh come on. You know he's hot.  
  
Ivy: ...Umm... So what are we going to do to them tonight?  
  
Tea: I know! Does anyone have today's newspaper?   
  
Ivy: Seto had one earlier. It's probably still on the picnic table.  
  
Mai: I'll get it. *goes out of tent and finds the newspaper on the table* *brings it back to the tent*  
  
Tea: Okay. Can I have it?  
  
Mai: *hands paper to Tea*  
  
Tea: Hmm... Sunny most of the day... Heavy showers expected tonight. Perfect. *evil grin*  
  
Ivy: Oh, I get it! We're gonna take off their rain cover tonight! XD  
  
Tea: Oh, worse than that. We'll not only take it off, but we'll replace it with their clothes!! XD  
  
Girls: *laugh evilly*  
  
~~~Boys' Tent~~~  
  
Tristan: That's weird... The girls haven't said anything about the prank yet...  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* They must have slept it off or something...  
  
Joey: I dunno... Girls don't just sleep off something like that.  
  
Mokuba: They could be planning something.  
  
  
*silence*  
  
Boys: Nah.  
  
All the boys crawl out of the tent and sit at the picnic table waiting for the girls.  
  
Joey: What time are we gonna be back from the hike?  
  
Yugi: I dunno. I guess it depends on which trail we go on.  
  
The girls come out of their tent.  
  
Joey: Ivy, which trail are we going on?  
  
Ivy: Well I thought we'd try Bear Lake Trail.   
  
Joey: How long is it?  
  
Ivy: I think it's about four miles. It ends at Bear Lake, where we can have our picnic and then catch a shuttle back here.  
  
Joey: *groans*  
  
Tristan: Ah, C'mon, ya big baby.  
  
Seto: Stupid pathetic dog.  
  
Joey: Why you--*lunges at Seto*  
  
*Tristan and Yugi hold him back*  
  
Tristan: Joey please! Now is not the time!  
  
Joey: *kicks Tristan in the shin*  
  
Tristan: Ow! *grabs shin, letting go of Joey's arm*  
  
Joey: Haha! Freedom! *pulls away from Yugi, who is too short to hold Joey by himself*  
  
Yugi: Joey don't!  
  
Joey: *lunges again at Seto*  
  
Seto: *ducks*  
  
Joey: Gah! *falls on the ground*  
  
*all but Seto and Joey sweatdrop*  
  
Ivy: *whispers something in Joey's ear*  
  
Joey: *eyes grow wide and he stops acting mental*  
  
Ivy: *grins* Okay, now let's get going! Oh and Yugi and Ryou, if you don't mind, please... I think Bakura and Yami would like to join us on the hike.  
  
Yugi: Of course! *the puzzle glows and Yami emerges*  
  
Ryou: But he's EVIL!!! Do I have to?!  
  
Ivy: Yami will keep him under control. *winks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *nods* Of course I will.  
  
Ryou: ...fine... *the ring glows and Bakura emerges*  
  
Bakura: *evil laugh* And now that I am free, I will control you all, mortals!!! *spots Yami*   
  
Yami: Bakura, you will behave on this hike. Or else.  
  
Bakura: Or else what, pharaoh?   
  
Yami: You know...  
  
Bakura: *eyes grow wide* Okay, okay. You win.  
  
Ivy: Okay! The beginning of the trail is just down the road. Is everyone ready to go? *picks up her backpack with the picnic items in it*  
  
All: Yep.  
  
*everyone walks down the road towards the trail head*  
  
Mai: So how long will this hike take, anyway?  
  
  
Ivy: Well, probably about11/2 hours to get to the end, then 30 minutes to eat and 10 minutes to get back here.   
  
Mai: Oh.  
  
Joey: *groans*  
  
Bakura: *dangles a plastic spider in Ivy's face*  
  
Ivy: SPIDER!! EEEK!!! *runs ahead*  
  
Bakura: *laughs hysterically*   
  
Yami: *glare at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *gulp*  
  
Yami: One more incident like that and...  
  
Bakura: Okay okay!  
  
*everyone catches up with Ivy, who is at the beginning of the trail, glaring at Bakura*  
  
Ivy: Bakura, I swear...   
  
Yami: It's fine, Ivy. I have him under control.  
  
Ivy: Good. Well, shall we get going?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
*all but Mokuba sweatdrop*  
  
Ivy: Then let's go.  
  
*everyone turns into the trail and starts walking* 


	10. Hiking and Treachery

Hii... *sees an angry mob of reviewers with pitchforks and torches* Heh ^_^U *runs away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 (finally!)  
  
The group of campers has just started the hike, and people are blackmailing each other!! Oh the inhumanity!!!  
  
Mai: Ivy, did you say we're going to be on this stupid hike for an hour and a half?!  
  
Ivy: Yes...  
  
Mai: *groans* But this path is made of DIRT!!  
  
Ivy: And...?  
  
Mai: I'll get dirty!!   
  
Ivy: Well then what did you come camping for?!  
  
Mai: *falls silent*  
  
***Further up the trail***  
  
A suspicios-looking figure cloaked in black could be seen taking the trail markers from the trees and putting them up again leading anyone who would walk by deep into the forest. When his work was done, he flew down the fake trail to watch his unsuspecting friends from a tall tree.  
  
***Back with the group***  
  
Joey: How much further?  
  
Ivy: Oh, hush up. We've only been hiking for five minutes.  
  
Joey: Argh......  
  
Serenity: Quit complaining, Joey.  
  
Joey: *shuts up*  
  
Mokuba: Look! A bird!  
  
Yugi: Yay! A bird!  
  
*everyone but Yugi and Mokuba sweatdrops*  
  
Mokuba: I like birds!  
  
Yugi: Me too! *becomes Mokuba's best bud*  
  
Yami: What about me?!  
  
Yugi: Who needs you?  
  
Serenity: I need him! *winks at Yami*  
  
Yami: ^_^U  
  
*Everyone stops and looks at the trail, which doesn't look much like a trail at all. In fact, what looks like it should be the trail has no markers on it*  
  
Ivy: Um, what?  
  
Serenity: Well, the markers are pointing that-a-way, and the trail seems to be going the other way.  
  
Tristan: Well thank you for the explanation.  
  
Serenity: You're welcome.  
  
Ivy: Well, I suppose we should follow the markers. No need to get lost!  
  
Everyone: Sure. *not in the mood to argue with her*  
  
Ivy: Okay then! *leads the way*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Seto: Haven't I seen that tree before..?  
  
Bakura: Yes!! We've passed it twice already!!  
  
Ivy: Uhh, no worries, guys. We're not lost...  
  
Ryou: Oh yes we are.  
  
Ivy: *sighs* Well, at least we have food...  
  
*a squirrel runs up and grabs Ivy's backpack from her and pulls it into a hole in the ground*  
  
Ivy: Great.  
  
Joey: Nononononononononononononoooooooooooo!!!! Food!!!  
  
Serenity: Shut up, Joey.  
  
Tea: Well, things can't get any worse, can th-  
  
Mai: *covers Tea's mouth, but too late. It has begun to rain* Oh, good going, Tea.  
  
Ivy: Argh. I had some plastic ponchos in my backpack... Stupid squirrel...  
  
*up in a tree*  
  
Yami Malik: Hahahahahaha! Those ignorant fools! *it begins to thunder and lightning* GAH! *climbs down from the tree*   
  
Ivy: *sees Yami Malik climb down from the tree* YOU!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Eheheheheheheh ^_^U  
  
*Thunder*  
  
Mokuba: Aaaa! *hides behind Seto*  
  
Seto: Maybe we should get into a ditch or something...  
  
Ivy: Good idea. *follows Seto*  
  
Yami Malik: *skulks away from Ivy*  
  
Ivy: Oh no you don't! *grabs Yami Malik and drags him into the ditch*   
  
*Everyone follows*  
  
Yugi: *shivers*  
  
Serenity: *shivers*  
  
Yami: *takes off his stupid jacket thing and puts it around Serenity's shoulders*   
  
Serenity: *cuddles Yami*  
  
Everyone else: *gags*  
  
Yugi: *sticks his tongue out at Yami*   
  
And so the group of campers is huddled in a muddy ditch, all because of Yami Malik, who everyone wants to murder right about now. *end chapter 10* 


	11. The Banana!

A HUGE Thank-you goes out to Arayuldawen for being my only reviewer for chapter 10 so far and for reviewing almost all of my stories!! Thank you!!!  
  
Anyway. Chapter 11.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang is huddled in a muddy ditch in the rain lost in the middle of the forest, and people are starting to act mental, all because of YamiMalik, who everyone wants to murder right about now.   
  
All: *shivering, except for Serenity who still has Yami's stupid jacket thing*  
  
Ivy: Argh! YamiMalik you are soo lucky that I don't have my backpack right now.  
  
YamiMalik: And why's that?  
  
Ivy: *mumbles* I had a butter knife in there...  
  
Bakura: Hmmm, the points on this Milennium Ring might be sharp enough to...  
  
YamiMalik: Don't forget, I still have my rod.. *evil grin*  
  
Yami: Bakura... What did I say earlier?   
  
Bakura: To behave on the hike. But we're not on the hike anymore, are we?  
  
Yami: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *stares at Yami, then leans against the muddy wall of the ditch*  
  
Ivy: Where is Malik, anyway?  
  
YamiMalik: He's uh.. Well, I.. I'm not really sure.  
  
*long silence*  
  
Serenity: I'm bored.  
  
Yami: *pulls out a deck of cards* Want to play--  
  
All: NO!  
  
Ivy: *snatches Yami's deck of cards and chucks it out of the ditch where it hits a tree and falls into the mud*  
  
Yami: *sighs and takes out his hairgel*  
  
*longer silence*  
  
Mai: How much of that stuff do you use a year?  
  
Yami: Oh, well, I'm not exactly sure. Probably around 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00,000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bottles I guess.  
  
Mai: Oh.  
  
*a silence so long that the authoress died and we had to hire a new one*  
  
Yugi: This...is...absolutely...INSANE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AGREED TO COME ON THIS STUPID TRIP!!! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT WE WE'RE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! *lunges at Ivy*  
  
All but Ivy: *stare at Yugi*  
  
Ivy: Well I-- Ummrff! *is squished by Yugi* Help-- Mrfurgg!  
  
Yugi: *cackles evilly as he induces pain upon Ivy*  
  
All: *stare at them rolling around in the ditch for amusement*  
  
Seto: Maybe we should--  
  
All: *stare at Seto*  
  
Seto: ......  
  
All: *continue to stare at Yugi and Ivy*   
  
Ivy: Yugi, please don't-- Agh! Alright, that's IT!!! *takes a banana from her pocket and starts poking Yugi with it*  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not the banana!!!! *screams like a little girl and hides from Ivy behind everyone else*   
  
All: *turn around and stare at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Well, I... I... *sobs* I have Bananaphobia!! There, are you all happy?!  
  
All: *nod and turn towards Ivy again*  
  
Ivy: ...What? *tosses the banana back and forth*  
  
All: *stare the banana maliciously*  
  
Ivy: *stops tossing the banana* WHAT?!  
  
All but Yugi: *attack Ivy at once, grabbing for the banana still in her hand*  
  
Ivy: ARGH! *is squished by everyone but Yugi, who is huddled next to the wall of the ditch*  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Seto: BANANA!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Mai: FRUIT!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Serenity: NOURISHMENT!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Tristan: FOOD!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Mokuba: MINE!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Tea: NO IT'S MINE!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Yami: I WILL WIN THE FOOD!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Bakura: NOT IF I STEAL IT FIRST!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Ryou: YELLOW!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
YamiMalik: ONLY I WILL HAVE THAT BANANA!  
  
Joey: AAAAAGH!  
  
Ivy: I HAD IT FIRST!   
  
Yugi: Guys? Guys! GUYS! LOOK OVER THERE!!! *points*  
  
All: *stop trying to kill each other and look*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha, you guys get a cliffie! XP  
  
PS. As of right now, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows for the s'mores that will be fed to the cast to make them sugar high. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
